Fairy Tail Magic Chats
by atsukooshi
Summary: Edited/Bagaimana kalau Orang-orang di Fairy Tail lagi chat? Apalagi ditambah Gajell yang gaje itu. Penuh kekacauan dan aneh!/Don't like? Don't Read! RnR?


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima did.  
This Story is purely mine and G.  
**

**Warning: Republish, Typo(s), Short, AU, Garing, Ide pasaran, OOC, etc.  
**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ****o)**

* * *

FAIRY TAIL MAGIC CHATS

Lucy: -LOG IN-

:_Konbanwa_!

Levi: -LOG IN-  
: _Konbanwa_ lucy!

Lucy: Levi! Novelku Hampir selesai loh…

Levi: Aku jadi tidak sabar XDD

Natsu : -LOG IN-

: Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?

Gray : -LOG IN-

: Pembicaraan cewe tak penting!

Lucy: Apa maksudmu gray! Pasti kau lagi telanjang sekarang!

Natsu : Wah… Bagaimana kau bisa tau lucy… kau bisa membaca pikiran gray ya..?

Happy : -LOG IN-

: Aye!

Erza : -LOG IN-

: Kalau gray tanpa dilihat sih juga bisa ditebak!

Happy : Aye!

Lucy : Dasar Natsu lemot!

Natsu : Hmm… betul juga ya…

Gray : Enak saja kalian ini!

Natsu : Itu kenyataan mata sipit!

Gray : Apa kau mata mengantuk!

Erza : Berhenti atau kalian tidak akan selamat!

Natsu : AYE!

Gray: AYE!

Lucy : Ada 2 happy lagi -_-

Gray : ...-_-"

Loki : -LOG IN-  
: Mari kita pikirkan masa depan kita Lucy!

Lucy : Apa-apaan sih! harusnya kan kau ada di spirit world!

Happy: _He lllllikes you_~

Erza : Jadi kau dan Loki...

Natsu : Wah! Lucy & Loki pacaran?

Lucy : Bu..bukan begitu..

Loki : Kau tidak boleh berbohong… Lucy..

Mantan Loki : Loki! Kenapa kau putus denganku hah? Apa karena wanita bernama 'LUCY' itu hah? Jawab!

Juvia : -LOG IN-

: Lucy! kau sudah punya loki kenapa masih genit sama grey!

Lucy : Aku gak genit sama Grey, Juvia!

Loki : Waaahh… Sepertinya suasan akin rumit.. aku balik dulu Lucy…_Jaaa_!

: -LOG OUT-

Lucy : Jangan Melipahkan semua masalah kepadaku! KYAAA!

Levi : Sabar ya...

Lucy : Yep..

Gray : Pasti hidupmu banyak tantangan..

Lucy : Pasti…

Juvia : GYAA! Gray Sama harus pergi jauh-jauh dari lucy!

: Awas kau ya Lucy!

Lucy : _Nani_ !

Erza : Apakah aku harus menenangkan mereka berdua?

Mira : -LOG IN-

: Jangan… lagi seru nih… ^o^

Levi : Semangat Lucy!

Lucy : Mira-_san_ T^T

: Yosh! _Ganbatte_!

Juvia : Diam kau Lucy!

Elf Man : -LOG IN-

: Kalian semua tidak Laki-laki. Selesaikan masalah dengan cara laki-laki. BE A MAN!

Juvia: DIAM!

Lucy: DIAM!

Natsu: Kau menganggu Elfman..

Elf man : Kalian! jadilah laki-laki dan lawanlah aku!

Gajelll : -LOG IN-

: Shoo bee doop shoo bee dopp sya lalalala~

Natsu : BERISIK!

Juvia : Gajell! bisakah kau diam?

Gajell : huh

Mira : Sepertinya suaramu bagus ya… XDD

Grey : *muntah*

: -LOG OUT-

Happy : Aye!

Natsu : buakakak

Juvia : Gray sama mau kemana? *nangis* ini pasti gara-gara kamu lucy *death glare*

Lucy : Eh?

: Kau tau Juvia… Sepertinya Gray menyukai Erza… /mengalihkan pembicaraan/

Juvia : Dengan wanita setengah laki-laki itu..? /author dibunuh Erza/ Wanita pemarah itu ? tak mungkin!

Erza : Apa maksudmu dengan aku setangah laki-laki & pemarah..?

Juvia : *sweat drop*

Lucy : Rasakan itu! *_evil laught_*

Erza : Kau juga Lucy! apa masudmu Gray suka denganku hah?

Lucy: Eh-em.. hehe

Juvia: Maafkan aku! (_,_)

Makarov: -LOG IN-

: Lucy, Mira, Juvia tubuh kalian sangat sekusi! (baca: seksi)

Mira : Master... /

Natsu : Tidak perlu bangga! kau hanya dipuji oleh orang kerdil bernama Makarov itu!

: Old man! lawan aku!

Makarov: Lawan Laxus saja kau tak sanggup…

Gajell : Betul..

Natsu : aku sudah mengalahkannya saat Miss Fairy Tail!

Gajell : Itu namanya kebetulan…

Happy : Aye!

Gray : -LOG IN-

: betul!

Natsu : GYAAA! AWAS KALIAN SEMUA! AKU MENGAMUK!

Lucy : Tenang natsu!

Elfman : Natsu! jadilah laki-laki dan lawanlah aku!

Mira : Elfman… Berehentilah berbicara seprti itu

Erza : _Demon girl_ sok tau..

Mira : APA? dasar gadis _BESI_!

Gajell : Bukannya yang besi itu aku?

Erza & Mira: DIAM!

Erza : Diam kau kurusss…! Lawan aku!

Mira : Siapa yang bilang kurus hah? dasar genduttt!

Erza : APA?

Lucy : pertarungan masa kecil terulang lagi ckck..

Juvia : Gray sama Online lagi! horee… *tebar tebar bunga*

Grey : -LOG OUT-

Juvia : Huweee… Grey jahat! ini pasti gara-gara kamu Lucy…!

Lucy : aku..?

Dan Akhirnya Chat itu pun berakhir ricuh dan bahagia selamanya... XDD /kabur

* * *

**AU**

Halo~ saya datang untuk mengedit fic coretanehcoret ini..  
Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun(?) saya berhasil mengedit fic ini. haha.  
Saya kan istrinya Shikamaru u,u sifatnya ketularan deh..

sebelumnya.. maaf saya gak bales review kalian.. maafkan daku~~  
Ini nih! Ada review yang bilang ficnya berantakan, udah saya edit 8D

Sekalian mau promote twitter dongs~ yang Otaku, suka Jpop, Vkei, AKB48, dan jejepangan, follow yuaa Najwastrh mention for followback 8D

Silahkan _Concrit, _dan jangan gunakan gaya bahasa _sarkasme_.

RnR Please?


End file.
